My Guardian Angel
by Spooky Pumpkin
Summary: She died for us. And we never really appreciated the compassion she showed." Now she was gone, what could they do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**My Guardian Angel**

**Song: Winter Sleep by Olivia**

"Do you remember the last thing Kagome asked us was?" Sango asked quietly.

"No, what?" Miroku asked, bringing his gaze down to hers. Sango fiddled with a piece of grass and turned to the sky. It looked like someone had taken a brush full of the colors pink, purple, and blue and just painted the sky.

"Do you fear death?" Sango began, "She then walked out onto the battle field, the look of pure determination in her eyes."

Miroku turned around and looked at the hanyou sitting on a large gray rock. Watching the crystal clear river rush by, fish leaping every so often, teasing the depressed hanyou.

"Yeah," Miroku mumbled softly. "Oi! Inuyasha! What was the last thing Kagome said to you?"

Inuyasha brought his gaze from the river and looked at the monk. Inuyasha's golden eyes shimmered in the pale sunlight.

"She said, 'hopes and dreams are what help us through life. Never forget that,'" he said softly. "I remember the whole conversation we had before the final battle."

_Flashback:_

_Kagome was sitting beside Inuyasha, playing with a strand of her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining and a giddy smile lit her face. Her soft features were even softer in the evening sun, her hair a pale blue and onyx black. _

_"Inuyasha?" she asked in her soft voice._

_"Hm?" he replied._

_"If I die, will you ever forget me?" she asked, her voice trembling a little._

_"Never," he replied confidently._

_"Good!" she said energetically. She dropped the lock of her hair and looked at Inuyasha. She crawled over and kissed him. Softly at first, but quickly becoming deeper, sparked with a certain emotion Inuyasha had never felt from her before. Desperation._

_End Flashback_

"I don't know why I didn't listen to her. She was obviously trying to say she knew the outcome of the battle. I was so blind, I didn't realize," Inuyasha mumbled, more to himself than the others.

He looked up and discovered Sango crying, a soft sound at first, becoming loud sobs in the end. The sobs racked her body and her chest heaved, her voice was raspy when she spoke, but strong in it's own way.

"I miss her. My friend...no sister," she said.

Miroku got up and hugged her tightly. He whispered in her hair and watched a butterfly float by, settling gently on a beautiful water lily, floating cautiously down the river.

"We all miss her Sango. She was an energetic person. Always caring for other's before herself. Like a ray of sunshine on a dark day," Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. 'Saiai, why did you leave?' he thought. He approached the Goshiboku and looked at the base of the tree. 'Where we first met and parted.' A simple shrine sat there, a group of tulips were settled beside the shrine. The doors to it were always closed, but if you were brave enough to open them, the Shikon no Tama resided inside it. Still glowing a bright purple and blue, the battle between priestess and demon still occuring. An inscription was written at the top of the shrine, in a scrawling Japanese, written by a crying Kaede.

'Kagome Higurashi

Friend, Mate, and sister'

A quirky grin graced Inuyasha's lips as he left the forest. A giddy laugh echoed through the woods. Soft, like the sound of tinkling bells, familiar and warm. It resonated loudly and bounced off of every tree and blade of dew covered grass. Black Eyed Susan's bent when the wind blew by, as if bowing in submission to the laughter.

"My guardian angel," Inuyasha whispered. The laugh echoed again and Inuyasha knew, his angel would always be with him.

He approached Sango and whispered something to her. She stopped crying and listened, the laughter reaching her as well.

"My sister," she whispered between hiccups. Miroku nodded and stroked her hair softly.

"Always with us," Miroku said to her.

Owari

**A/N: So, tell me what you think! My first one-shot, so please be kind. R&R!!**

**Peace,**

**Enjiru**

**Shabondama!!**


End file.
